The Ultimate Despair Game
by Bandalf96
Summary: What happens when you take twelve people and trap them in a school with a borderline psychotic bear? Death and mayhem, that's what. X-Over with Fairy Tail and Dangan Ronpa. Warning: Violence and Death
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm so excited for this story. I mean who doesn't love taking twelve of their favorite characters and forcing them to kill each other? Anyway, this is my First fanfic, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Magic the Gathering, or Fairy Tail. That honor goes to Rooster Teeth, Wizards of the Coast, and Hiro Mashima respectively.**

Chapter 1: Bear-ly Awake

When Ruby woke up, the first thing she noticed was the headache. It felt as though someone had tried to split her head open. She opened her eyes, but that hurt her head more. She tried to remember where she was, but couldn't. the last thing she remembered was arriving in Mistral with the rest of her makeshift team.

She looked around the room, and noticed that it looked like a dorm would back at beacon. The room had a dresser, bed, and a single chair, as well as a bathroom attached. When she looked closer, she noticed there was a note on top of the dresser.

Ms Rose,

If you wish to know what Is going on, please make your way to the dining hall. Beside this letter is a map of the facilities. Please make your way there as soon as you can.

~MK

P.S. I have taken the liberty of decorating your room to help remind you of home. Enjoy!

Ruby looked around the room again, this time noticing the decorations. It looked exactly like her team's dorm at beacon, but smaller, and without the other three beds. She sighed. I guess I should go to the dining hall, wherever that is.

She looked around on top of the dresser, and saw a device that looked kind of like a scroll.

She picked it up, and pressed a small power button on the side. The device booted up and displayed a message: Welcome to the Hope's Peak Academy eHandbook.

After the message, the device displayed several tabs. Ruby clicked on the one that said map, and a map of the building appeared. The heading said Hope's Peak Academy.

She studied the map until she found a large room labeled Dining Hall. _That must be it_ She thought to herself.

She was the last to arrive at the dining hall, and she noticed first that the rest of team RNJR (Pronounced Ranger) was there, but then she noticed the others. There were eleven of them in total. Three were grouped together at one table, five were at another, and the rest of her team were seated at a third.

The first group consisted of two guys and a girl. The girl was smaller than her two friends, had blue hair pulled back with a headband and wore a yellow dress. She seemed to be completely engrossed in a book, which was surprising since her two friends were arguing over her.

"What do you mean ya don't know where we are!" the first man said. He had long messy black hair and metal studs all over his body.

"I mean that I just woke up here same as you Gajeel." The second man said. He had shorter black hair, and was shirtless.

At the other table, Ruby could see five people sitting together. Three of them were talking animatedly with each other, while a man in blue robes sat off to the side, and behind him a woman paced back and forth. She had flawless skin with weird glowing purple lines all over her body.

Ruby walked over to her friends and sat down.

"Hey Rubes." Jaune said distractedly. "you wouldn't happen to know anything about where we are, would you?"

"Sorry Jaune, I just woke up in a weird room, and I have no idea what's going on." Ruby said.

"I think it's the same for all of us here." A voice said behind her. Ruby spun around and saw three people. The one that spoke was a tall, muscular man who looked like a gladiator, and had long flowing black hair. Behind him were two women. One was an energetic looking redhead, while the other looked more reserved and calm.

"I'm Gideon by the way, and this is Chandra and Nissa." The man said, gesturing first towards the redhead, then at the smaller woman. With that the woman now known as Chandra spoke up.

"It's good to meet you all. What are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Ruby, and this is Nora, Ren, and Jaune." Ruby said.

"I think everyone is here." Nissa said. "I noticed that there were only twelve doors in the hallway where the rooms are, and that there are twelve of us here now."

"You couldn't be more correct." A new voice said from behind Ruby. "And now that all twelve of you are here, let me introduce myself." Ruby turned around and saw the source of the voice.

Standing near the entrance to the room was what looked like a small stuffed bear, but it had a line down the middle. On one side, the bear was white, and on the other it was black. "Hi, my name is Monokuma." It said. "And you all are trapped within this school."

There were several shouts of outrage at the last statement.

"Now, I consider myself to be a nice kind of person, so I am giving you all a way out of this situation. All you gotta do is just kill someone. It doesn't matter who you kill, but you have to do it, and get away with it." Monokuma said. "If you get away with murdering someone, then you can walk free, no questions asked. However, if you get caught, then you will be punished!" No one spoke, but they all looked around, shocked at the idea of killing someone. Ruby shuddered. _There has to be another way_ she thought to herself.

"Now then, why don't you all get acquainted with one another, and don't forget to check your eHandbook for the rules of this little game." Monokuma said. "Ta Ta for now." And with that he disappeared.

Ruby pulled out her handbook and clicked on the tab titled Rules. On the screen, it said:

Rules of the Killing Game

1\. You may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

2\. "Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

3\. Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory is deemed unsafe and will be punished accordingly.

4\. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

5\. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

6\. Anyone who kills a fellow player and becomes "blackened" will be freed, unless they are discovered.

7\. Additional regulations may be added as deemed necessary by Headmaster Monokuma.

As Ruby read each bullet, she got increasingly worried. She turned to Jaune when she finished.

"What do you think of this?" she asked. "I mean, I'm not going to kill anybody, but I don't know if we can get out of here any other way, you know?"

"Yeah." He said, slightly shrugging his shoulders. "I think for now let's meet the other people here, then we can come up with a plan." He then walked over to the table of three.

"Hi, my name's Jaune." He said.

"Up yours." The long haired man said.

"Gajeel, that's rude." The woman said.

Then the other man spoke up. "My name's Gray, and this is Gajeel and Levy." He said.

"I'm Jaune, and this is my team." Jaune said. "Ruby, Nora, and Ren."

"And we're the Gatewatch." Gideon said. "I'm Gideon, and this is Chandra, Nissa, Jace, and Liliana."

"Fuck this." Gajeel said. "I don't wanna know the names of the people I gotta kill."

After that he got up and left, mumbling something under his breath about protecting shrimp. Ruby shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Well, I guess we can explore." Jace said. "I mean, I doubt anyone has done much other than come straight here after they woke up, right?"

There were murmurs of agreement.

"Right then. We can split into groups and explore a little." Chandra said. "I'm about ready to get moving on."

"Chandra," Nissa said, frowning slightly, "I think we need to decide who is going with who."

"I'm fine with Team RNJR sticking together," Jaune said, "And you Gatewatch people can stick together as well."

"Yeah! Team RNJR forever!" Nora shouted. "RNJR danger!"

"Nora, please stay calm." Ren said. "We don't know anything about where we are or who we're stuck with."

"I agree with the team Ideas." Liliana said. "The Gatewatch can stick together, and you four can stick together, and the two that are left can join one of our teams."

"That settles it." Ruby said excitedly. "Levy and Gray will come with us, and the five of you can explore on you own, and then we'll all meet back here when we're done."

 **So, my plan for this story is to post chapters as I finish. Updates will be pretty sporadic for now, but hopefully you enjoy what is to come. A quick warning, there will be lots of pretty gruesome death scenes and a ton of despair for our lovelies stuck in the school… I mean it is rated M after all. See you at the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting our Bear-ings

Ruby's team decided to explore the east wing of the building, while the others went to explore the rest.

As they explored, they came across many different rooms, including a gym. Inside the gym was a locker room with twelve lockers, one with each person's name on it, as well as several showers and toilets.

After exploring both rooms in silence, Ruby couldn't stand it. As she began to speak, however, Nora interrupted her.

"So…" she began, "Your friend seems nice."

"Nora, what the hell, you can't just say stuff like that. You have to use finesse and tact." Jaune scolded her.

"Like your way is much better Jaune." Nora said, emphasizing his name. "Pyhrra used both of those with you and look where it got her."

Jaune looked shocked, and he quickly shut up.

"It's alright. And don't worry about Gajeel, he just gets a little grumpy sometimes." Levy said.

"Yeah, a little grumpy." Gray said sarcastically.

"Hey, you know as well as I do that that he is much better than he was." Levy snapped back defensively. "Anyway, he'll be fine. This is just how he is adjusting to the situation. Give him some time."

"I guess we can wait and see." Jaune said.

"So now that we've gotten that out of the way, why don't you tell us about yourselves." Ruby said.

"Well, we're mages of the Fairy Tail Guild." Gray said.

"Never heard of that." Jaune said.

"Wait, mages, as in magic?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, can't you guys use magic?" Levy asked.

"No, where we're from, magic doesn't exist." Ren said.

"Except in fairy tales!" Nora said excitedly. "And one of those turned out to be true."

"Yes Nora, but under any other circumstances what I said would have been true."

"Yeah, I guess" Nora said. She then leaned forward and touched his nose.

"Boop" she said.

"Well, we can use magic. I'm an ice mage, meaning I can make any thing I want out of ice, and Levy here can make words into objects." Gray said. "Although, it seems that we can't use our powers here."

"Pupupupu. That's right." Monokuma said, appearing right in front of them. "You and your wizard friends can't use magic. In fact, nobody here can use any powers. Our friends from Remnant can't use semblances or Aura, and our multidimensional pals can't do anything special either. It's all to help even the playing field. Wouldn't want any unfair advantages to be part of the killing game, now would we?"

The bear finished off what he said with a wicked looking grin.

"What do you mean we can't use our powers." Gray said angrily. "You can't just take away our magic!"

"Oh yeah?" Monokuma said. "If you don't believe me, then why can't you use magic?"

"Wait, we don't have aura?" Jaune said, a hint of panic rising in his voice. "How is that even possible?"

"I have more powers than you can possibly imagine." Monokuma said menacingly. "Now, it seems your other friends are waiting for you all in the dining hall. We wouldn't want to make them wait, now would we?"

And with that he disappeared.

 **So… no killing yet. It is coming soon though. Anyway, this chapter came out a little short, but there was no real good way to combine it with the previous chapter without it kind of droning on, so I cut it short. Please Rate and Review, and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 **So, another chapter has come out. It certainly took me long enough. The delay was mostly due to a combination of severe writers block, followed by life being a general bitch… so now that the excuses are out of the way, let us begin…**

A few days had passed since everyone explored Hopes Peak.

Everyone seemed to agree that no one would participate in the killing game, and many new friendships formed. Ruby quickly bonded with Levy, and she learned that Gajeel wasn't as bad as he seemed. Nora and Chandra started spending a lot of time together, and Jaune and Gideon got along quite well. They would train in the gym every day with wooden kendo swords.

It seemed to Ruby that everything had a hint of normality. _Too bad we're stuck in this school_ , she thought. _Yang would enjoy Gideon._ She shook her head, expelling any thoughts of home. _I've just gotta find Jaune and maybe he can help me find a way out of this place._

Ruby turned the corner and approached the gym door. _I hope Jaune is still in there training with Gideon, I don't want to have to talk to him in the shower._

She opened the door, and saw Gideon. He was lying face down in the middle of the gym, and he wasn't moving. She quickly ran to him, forgetting what had brought her here in the first place. When she reached him, the first thing she noticed was a pool of blood under his head. She tried lifting him, but she wasn't strong enough. She was about to go get someone when she heard the door to the locker rooms open.

She turned towards the sound, and was relieved to see Jaune standing in the doorway.

"Jaune!" Ruby yelled. "I need help! Gideon is in trouble!" 

"Crap!" he said, panic rising in his voice. "Here, let me help you flip him over."

He bent down and went to flip Gideon over. Ruby went beside him and lifted. Together, they were able to flip him over.

She immediately wished they hadn't.

There was blood everywhere. He had a surprised look on his face, but his throat. Oh god, his throat.

It looked like someone had ripped open his neck directly below the chin. There was a massive gash, spreading from one half of his neck to the other, and it was oozing blood.

Ruby screamed. And then she puked.

The door to the gym flew open, and Chandra and Nora ran in to see what had happened.

"What's going on here?" Nora yelled.

"Oh my god, Gideon, no!" Chandra yelled furiously. "Which one of you did this!"

 _Bing Bong Bang Bong_. The four notes cheerfully played over the speakers.

"It appears that at least three people have found a body." The voice of Monokuma said. "How exciting, and just when I was getting bored too. Everyone make your way to the gymnasium immediately."

Once Ruby and Nora had calmed Chandra down, and Ruby had stopped throwing up at the sight of Gideon's lifeless body, they decided to wait for the others to show up. Within a few minutes, everyone had appeared.

Some reacted like Ruby, which is to say a mix of terror and disgust, while others were surprised, and a couple were even angry like Chandra.

"Now that everyone is here, we may begin." Monokuma said, appearing in the gym. "As you can see, Gideon Jura has been murdered. Now if you all would please look at your eHandbooks, you will see that

I have updated the rules, as well as sent info on the murder to each of you. You will have one hour to investigate the murder, then afterwards we will hold a trial to see who is blackened. Your hour starts now. Have fun!" With that, the bear disappeared again.

Ruby checked her handbook, and true to his word, Monokuma had sent a document entitled "Gideon Jura" and had updated the rules to the killing game.

The additional rules were as follows:

Once three students find a body, all students will be notified of the murder. Afterwards, they will have exactly one hour to investigate before a class trial begins.

Class trials will be held after a murder, and will involve all living students to debate and find the blackened.

Once the students narrow down the debate to two suspects, they will hold a vote. If they can correctly guess the blackened, then he or she will be punished severely. If the students fail to choose correctly or refuse to vote, then all except the blackened will be punished instead.

Once only one student remains, that student will be free to leave the facility.

Ruby shook her head. She had to condemn one of the people around her to die? She didn't know if she could do it. Even if they were a murderer.

Jace stepped forward and addressed the group.

"I have a plan." He said calmly. "Everyone split up and search this room and the locker rooms for any evidence, and if you find anything that might be relevant, bring it here. I will examine the body to look for clues."

"And why the hell should we listen to you, ya freak! How do we know you aren't the murderer?" Gajeel shouted.

"You don't, but Gideon was one of my closest friends. I would not have harmed him." Jace countered.

"I vouch for Jace." Liliana said. "He maybe a prude sometimes, but he would never harm a friend."

"Guys, I trust him, let's do what he says." Levy said.

Ruby nodded and looked at her handbook again to read the document about Gideon's death.

It had a picture of Gideon up in the top left corner and it had bullet points indicating injuries he

sustained as well as time and location of death. She looked at the time, and it said 11: 43 am. She looked

at the clock in the gym and saw it was only 12:02 pm. _Only 19 minutes has passed._ She thought to herself. _That means Jaune should have been finishing up with training when Gideon was murdered._ She walked over to Jaune, who looked a little nervous.

"Hey Jaune." She said. "Have you looked at the time of death?"

"No, why?" he asked, again seeming rather nervous.

"It's just that he would have died right after you guys finished training, you didn't see anyone else enter the gym, did you?"

"No, but I went straight to the showers after we trained, so they could have just come in while I was in there. Gideon always trains a little longer after I'm finished."

"Darn, thanks Jaune."

"Hey guys, come look at this!" Ren said. "I think I found something."

Ruby ran over with Jaune behind her.

Ren was holding a kendo sword, but this one had been snapped in half along the blade, and the end was splintered and covered in blood.

"Ewwwwww" Nora said, picking up the sword and dangling it in front of Ren. "This looks like something important!"

"Hey, Jace! Come here a sec!" Ren called. "We found some evidence."

"Hold on." He said, his fingers inside Gideon's neck. "There we go, now what did you find?"

Ren held up the sword and Jace looked at it closely.

"Well, that explains the splinters I found in the wound on his neck, it seems we have found the murder weapon." he said.

"Wait, if this is the murder weapon, then I think I know a way to find the murderer." Ruby said. "Each of our lockers has training equipment in it, including a Kendo sword, just like the one we have here, right?"

Everyone agreed.

"Then that means that all we have to do is search the lockers and see which one is missing a sword!"

Ruby excitedly ran over to the lockers, and Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Jace followed her.

She opened her locker first, followed by everyone else's except Jaune's. Everyone had a sword in their

locker, Ruby started to get a bad feeling about what she would find in her friend's locker.

She slowly opened the door, and they all peered inside only to find nothing. There was no sword, only

some of Jaune's workout clothes.

"Guys, I know how this looks, but I swear it wasn't me." Jaune said backing up slightly.

"I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt." Jace said. "Let's think logically for a second. If

someone wished to get out of this school, they must not only kill someone, but get away with it. So, the

most logical thing would be to frame someone else." Everyone nodded at what he said, but there were

still some who thought Jaune to be guilty.

There was a sudden chiming over the intercoms, followed by Monokuma's voice.

"Everyone, your one hour to investigate is up." The bear said. "Now please make your way to the

elevator on the west end of the building, we can start the trial."

There was a oppressive silence that hung over everyone as they filed onto the elevator leading to the

trial room. Once everyone was on, the elevator door clicked shut, and they descended into darkness.

 **And there we go, our first murder. I have been working with a friend to be a possible beta, so I may be going back and redoing the first couple of chapters. Also, I expect to have the trial up soon, seeing as when I typed this chapter I was on a roll and wanted to go straight into the trial. See you on the next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 **So here is chapter 4… the long-awaited trial and, as a bonus, the first execution. Have you figured out who did it yet? Read on to see if you got it right…**

Once the elevator reached its destination the doors slowly creaked open, revealing a circular room with twelve podiums in the center, all facing inwards in a circle. Each podium had a name on it, and one of them had a picture of Gideon with a big red X over his face.

"If you would please find your podium and stand behind it, we may begin the trial." Monokuma said. The demonic bear was seated at a desk off to the side, with a screen on one side of him, and a giant glass window on the other. Once everyone had reached their assigned place, Monokuma began to speak again.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let me begin by stating the rules of the trial. You will have unlimited debate; however, when I become bored with the trial, I will call a vote. Once I do, please write the name of who you believe the killer is on the slip of paper in front of each of you. You may refer to your eHandbooks at any time during the trial, and as far as debate goes, there really aren't any rules." He said. "Oh, and one more thing. If the majority votes for the correct killer, then that person will be punished, but if the majority of you get it wrong and vote an innocent person as guilty, then the blackened will walk free, and everyone else will be punished instead. Have fun."

"So, I guess let's start with recounting everything that happened." Jace said. "Jaune, would you be so kind as to tell your version of the events to us?"

"Yeah, so I was training with Gideon, and when we finished, I went off to take a shower and change. Gideon said he wanted to train a little longer, and that he would be done shortly. As I took my shower, I suddenly heard a scream, and came running out only to find Ruby over Gideon's body." Jaune said.

"Good, now Ruby?" Jace said.

"Um, ok." Ruby said. "So, I was looking for Jaune, so I could talk to him about some stuff, and I thought that he would have been finishing training with Gideon, so headed to gym. When I got there, I opened the door, called for Jaune, and then I saw him." Ruby was on the verge of tears at this point. "I screamed, and Jaune came running out of the locker room, and then Nora and Chandra burst in from the hallway."

"So the killer could be anyone." Gajeel said.

"Look at the time of death, though." Levy said, somewhat deep in thought. "Jaune would have just been finishing training, and very soon after that the body was found. The killer would have to have been in the room with Gideon or in one of the locker rooms when Ruby found the body."

"True." Gray said. "Ruby, did you see anyone else in the room with you when you came in?"

"No, there wasn't anyone else." She said. "Jaune came out of the men's locker room, and everyone else came through the main doors."

"Do you think he could have killed himself?" Jaune asked.

"No, not with those kinds of wounds." Jace replied, thinking deeply.

"Well then, that leaves us with two suspects." Liliana said.

"Two?" Jaune asked.

"Yes. You, and Ruby." She said casually. "You two are the only ones to have been in the room around the time of death."

"What? I found the body, I couldn't have killed him." Ruby said, almost on the verge of tears.

"We don't know when you entered the Gym, though." Liliana said. "For all we know, you walked in on Gideon, murdered him, then pretended to find the body."

"What motive would she have, though." Gray said.

"You mean other than the obvious one?" Gajeel added sarcastically. "I hate to say it, but I don't think short stack over there did it."

"Why? She fits with the time of death," Jaune said. "And I happen to know a motive that she could have had."

"Do tell…" Liliana said. Ruby stared at Jaune with tears in her eyes.

"A while back, Ruby had a crush on me." He said. "She could have murdered him out of jealousy. It could have been an accident, of course, but what if they had an argument, she got jealous of me spending time with him and not her, then accidentally hit too hard in a sparring match."

"I think that we are ignoring the elephant in the room." Ren said. "There are two main suspects. Ruby, who we have discussed any possible motives, and Jaune."

"Wait, you don't think Jaune killed Gideon, do you Ren?" Nora said. "He wouldn't do that."

"It is possible that Jaune's story may have been partially true. Think about all the evidence. If Jaune's story were to be true, then the killer would have accidentally hit too hard, and killed Gideon. After that, they most likely panicked and hastily hid the murder weapon in the first place they could think of. Thus, why we found the sword hidden behind a bench." Ren said. "I think that unless the actions were premeditated, the killer would have been using their personal sword, since there would be no reason to use anyone else's."

"So you think I did it? Even after everything we've been through?" Jaune said, rising to his feet angrily. "I would never hurt Gideon!"

"Not purposefully, no. But neither would Ruby." Nora said. "And that means the murderer didn't plan ahead, and that it would have been an accident."

"And with that logic, I must put a stop to the debate." Monokuma said. "It is time to vote. Please write the name of who you think the killer is on the paper in front of you, once you are done, place it here in the ballot box. Once everyone has voted, I will then tally up the votes and declare a winner!"

Ruby stared down at the sheet of paper. It would be so easy, to just write a name on it, and then that person would be condemned to death. Either that, or if the they voted wrong, then everyone but the killer would die. She couldn't decide.

"Miss Rose, if you would please vote. Everyone else has already." Monokuma said gleefully, as if nothing could make him happier. "And if you refuse to vote, then that would be a violation of the rules, and you will be punished."

She looked down once more, then wrote a name.

"Excellent, now I will tally the votes." Monokuma said as he reached a paw into the large box next to him.

"I will read off each name as I draw it from the box. Let's see, we have one for Jaune, one for Ruby, another for Jaune, Ruby, Ruby, Jaune, Jaune, Jaune, Ruby, Ruby, and the final vote… Jaune. That makes a total of six votes for Jaune, and five for Ruby." Monokuma said, a hint of glee in his voice. "Now, I will reveal the real killer."

A picture appeared on the screen next to him. "The real killer was Jaune! He was training with Gideon when he started asking Jaune about Jaune's last girlfriend." Monokuma said. "I guess that struck a nerve though, because after that Jaune got angry and hit a little too hard. After realizing what he had done, he quickly hid the weapon and ran off to the showers to wash all the blood off."

Jaune was shaking his head and backing away from the group. "Guys, I'm sorry. It was an accident, please!" Jaune said pleadingly. He looked at each of his friends, and finally settled on Ruby. "Ruby, please, I don't want to die."

"You mean like how Gideon didn't want to die!" Chandra said furiously. "If Monokuma doesn't kill you, I will."

Jaune looked to Ruby again, but she just mouthed 'how could you?'

Chains sprang out from a door way near Monokuma and wrapped themselves around Jaune's torso.

"Please." Jaune said, tears rolling down his face. Then the chains dragged at had been shim through the door, and it slammed shut.

A light turned on behind the window, and it revealed a massive room, and Jaune was being dragged through it towards the center where a wooden post stood among a pile of wood and branches. Jaune was dragged to the post and the chains pulled him up until he was tied up a couple of inches above the pile of wood. Then Ruby saw someone enter the room. She stared at the person, not processing who it was until she heard Jaune speak. "Ruby? Please, get me down. I'm so sorry." The person did not respond, and then Ruby realized who the person was. It was her. Or at least a doppelganger.

Ruby's twin took a step towards Jaune and grabbed a gas canister that was sitting nearby. She splashed some of the gas onto the pile under Jaune's feet.

"Ruby? What are you doing?" He asked, pleading with her twin. "Please just cut me down. We can get out of here!"

The Ruby in the walked back a safe distance and passed the gas can to Nora. Ruby looked over to the real Nora, who was standing next to her, her arms wrapped around Ren. The Nora twin walked up to Jaune and poured a little more gas onto the wood, then splashed Jaune's feet as well. Then Ren, Yang Blake and Weiss walked up behind Nora and repeated the process, each time only allowing Jaune's feet to get splashed with gas. Each doppelganger went and stood next to the Ruby twin and watched as Jaune struggled to get free from the chains binding him. Then he suddenly stopped as someone else walked into the room.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune said, tears freely flowing from his face. "How? You died. You can't be here. How?"

The Pyrrha clone stood and watched Jaune before reaching down and producing a match.

"No, Please! Anyone!" Jaune cried out. "Help me, please Pyrrha, it wasn't my fault. I'm sorry you died, but please!"

Pyrrha struck the match and dropped it onto the kindling at Jaune's feet.

Ruby could only watch as Jaune's screams filled the room. The fire moved to his feet quickly, but the rest of him burned slowly. It seemed to take hours, and Ruby stood transfixed as her friend burned alive, all while his dead partner stood a few feet away, staring at him with a malicious grin on her face.

 **So Sorry for the long wait, chapter 5 is finished, and going through Beta, and Chapter 6 is about halfway done. I hope to have a slightly more regular update schedule from now on, but I guess we shall see. See you on the next update!**


End file.
